Quand Armin est malade
by Draconis86
Summary: L'une des plus grandes peurs d'Armin se réalise : il tombe malade. Laissé seul dans sa chambre, il se sent terriblement abandonné par ses amis. Curieusement, Jean décide de prendre soin de lui.
**Quand Armin est malade**

Armin Arlet angoissait pour beaucoup de chose. Comme tous les humains de son époque il avait peur que les titans entrent dans la ville, que les récoltes soient trop mauvaises pour nourrir la population ou qu'une guerre civile éclate. Mais il était également terrifié par la situation de son ami d'enfance Eren, par l'idée de perdre un compagnon ou d'être trop faible en cas de situation critique. Plus encore, Armin angoissait à l'idée de tomber malade. Son corps faible lui permettait de se déplacer mais il craignait d'être inutile. Oh bien sûr il était intelligent mais il avait fini par comprendre que cela ne suffisait certainement pas pour survivre dans un milieu militaire. Surtout dans le bataillon d'exploration qui était particulièrement intense et physique.

Alors le jour où il se réveilla transpirant de sueur, cloué au lit par une fièvre féroce, sa première réaction fut de paniquer. Longtemps. Merde, pas ça.

Le bataillon d'exploration résidait à l'extérieur des grandes villes, dans une bâtisse luxueuse et rurale. Après l'affaire Annie la brigade avait eu besoin de mettre les choses au clair, isolée. Le commandant Erwin était parti avec quelques soldats pour de longues et ennuyeuses discussions avec la hiérarchie. Seul restait le caporal en chef Rivaille qui semblait plus occupé par Eren que par le bien être du bataillon. Certes, tout le monde pouvait s'occuper soit-même mais c'était extrêmement blessant de recevoir en réponse à son mal être une grimace dégoûtée de son supérieur. "Reste loin de moi" avait-il dit en fuyant dès qu'il le put.

Tout le bataillon connaissait la haine de Rivaille pour la saleté. Visiblement cela s'appliquait également pour les maladies. Ainsi Armin se retrouvait enfermé dans sa chambre, inutile, qu'il partageait avec Eren et Jean. Eren qui s'était vite réfugié dans la chambre de Rivaille. Prude, Armin refusait d'imaginer ce qui pouvait s'y passer. Ne restait à ses cotés qu'un Jean grincheux et encore affligé par la mort de Marco. Super ambiance pour tomber malade. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Le blond se tourna dans son lit, les yeux à moitié fermés par la fatigue, les joues rougies par l'effet de la fièvre. Il était d'un blanc inquiétant et sentait la transpiration. Encore une fois Jean s'était éclipsé hors de la chambre pour lire dans l'herbe. Armin devait avouer qu'il faisait un temps splendide. S'il n'avait pas été dans cet état il aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné. La chambre lui paraissait si silencieuse sans ses amis. Une montée de fièvre lui fit fermer les yeux alors qu'il était pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Son corps meurtri fut alors prit de soubresauts et la douleur fut son dernier souvenir avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

A son réveil Jean était penché au dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

\- Merde blondinet, tu m'as fait super peur!

Armin papillonna des yeux, sonné. Qu'est-ce que Jean faisait au dessus de lui? Avait-il oublié qu'il était malade et sans doute contagieux? Le garçon gémit faiblement pour toute réponse, incapable de parler. Jean sembla prendre cela comme une marque de douleur puisqu'il bondit de son tabouret et alla tremper un chiffon dans de l'eau fraîche. Il l'essora et le posa avec une délicatesse maladroite sur son front brûlant. Le blond sourit pour le remercier puis referma les yeux. Il sentit une main repousser sa frange rebelle et la mettre en arrière. Puis un autre chiffon vient se tamponner sur ses joues puis sa nuque. Armin rouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est le caporal...

Il inspira, la respiration saccadée ne lui facilitant pas la tâche puis continua :

-... qui t'envoie?

Jean sourit ...tendrement? puis secoua négativement la tête. Depuis quand Jean était-il aussi préoccupé par son état de santé? Il était si malade que ça? C'était grave? La panique le fit suffoquer alors que Jean écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hé, réagis pas comme ça! Moi aussi je sais prendre soin des autres! Et puis...

Il baissa les yeux, regarda sur le côté, loucha vers le mur, fixa n'importe quel endroit dans la pièce plutôt que son regard.

\- Et puis on est seuls dans le même dortoir maintenant. Faut se serrer les coudes pendant que ce lâche d'Eren culbute le caporal. A moins que ce soit l'inverse... Non, je suis sûr qu'Eren se venge du mauvais caractère du caporal en le...

Armin cessa d'écouter le monologue, rougissant de gêne. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ça! Surtout pas en mettant son meilleur ami dans une position...sexuelle. Merde, il était encore trop jeune. Enfin il se sentait jeune, il savait que la plupart de ses camarades avait déjà une vie sexuelle. Reiner et Berthold se donnait à cœur joie de le crier sur tous les toits. Littéralement. Il n'avait pas demandé à Mikasa ( et jamais il ne le ferait! ) mais il se doutait bien que la jeune femme n'allait plus attendre Eren maintenant qu'il avait révélé son homosexualité. Quoique, rien n'était sûr, elle était têtue et déterminée.

Armin soupira. Il était sûr que le sexe était agréable et comme tous les garçons de son âge il avait déjà fait l'expérience de sa main droite. Mais c'était si...déstabilisant! Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de ne plus être maître de son corps bien qu'il aimait toutes les autres sensations que ça lui apportait...

Il chassa une nouvelle fois ces horribles pensées et reporta son attention sur Jean. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche, le jeune homme semblait le mépriser et l'assimiler à Eren sans jamais chercher à le découvrir. Armin avait été profondément vexé par ce comportement. Il n'était pas Eren. Comme tous les autres il avait sa propre personnalité. Mais Jean ne voyait qu'Eren et Mikasa. Le premier par haine, la deuxième par amour ou fantasme, il ne savait plus trop. Jean avait été si proche de Marco que Reiner avait été persuadé qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Mais Armin n'imaginait qu'une profonde amitié entre les deux garçons. Marco était peut être le seul véritable ami qu'avait pu se faire Jean. Le blond comprenait amplement pourquoi il souffrait autant.

Mais Jean avait l'air mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Seules ses cernes témoignaient de son mal être. Il était toujours aussi maladroit avec les autres et avait du mal à donner des ordres même pour une simple broutille. Armin pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant glisser le chiffon. Ce dernier tomba mollement sur son lit. Jean s'empressa de le ramasser. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe de sa profonde inquiétude. Le coeur d'Armin rata un battement. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour admirer Jean dans cet état là. Il était... beau. Oui, il était vraiment beau comme ça.

Jean posa timidement une main sur son front. Le blond le remercia du regard puis sombra de nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil. La présence réconfortante de son camarade à ses côtés lui permit un repos paisible.

Le jeune homme se réveilla vers les alentours de neuf heures alors que les soldats pratiquaient leurs entraînements. Il fut surpris de sentir une présence chaude à ses côtés. Jean dormait, avachit sur son lit. Armin sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il était resté à ses côtés toute la nuit... Touché, le malade ne le réveilla pas et attendit sagement. Jean mit une demie-heure à ouvrir les yeux. Loin d'être actif, il les cligna longuement, les papillonna, bailla bruyamment puis porta enfin son attention sur le malade. Armin sourit timidement. Il ignorait comment agir avec son camarade de chambre. Jean avait été adorable la veille mais il restait le garçon arrogant au mauvais caractère. Armin s'attendait à tout moment d'être insulté. Mais il se trompait lourdement. Son colocataire répondit à son sourire et passa paresseusement sa main sur son front. Le blond rougit légèrement.

\- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, affirma Jean sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Il n'avait plus de fièvre. Alors il n'avait plus besoin d'attention, c'est ça? Armin avait l'impression d'avoir un poids dans le ventre, une sensation très désagréable semblable à l'angoisse mais plus oppressante. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était triste. Il baissa ainsi les yeux, fuyant le regard du soldat et par la même occasion sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il partait, qu'il avait mieux à faire.

Jean avait la même posture, silencieux. Il regardait ses mains. Son comportement était loin de rassurer le pauvre Armin. Le malade se racla la gorge et remua dans son lit. Le silence l'étouffait.

\- Je vais me laver, déclara t-il faiblement en se redressant lentement de son lit.

Mais il sortait tellement peu de son lit depuis quelques jours qu'il n'arrivait pas à se lever. Il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui et chancela. Son corps était décidément trop faible. Jean le prit dans ses bras, l'appuyant contre sa poitrine pour l'aider à se lever. Rouge de honte il parvient à tenir debout. Son camarade l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'eau et l'installa sur le petit banc.

\- Je vais demander à Reiner de faire chauffer de l'eau, le prévient-il en se redressant. Je reviens juste après, t'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit avec assurance, remonta ses manches et quitta la pièce. Armin se recroquevilla sur son banc, frigorifié. La chaleur de son lit lui manquait. Il profita de l'absence de Jean pour faire ses besoins, nettoyer derrière son passage puis se rassit sur son banc, ennuyé. Un quart d'heure plus tard Jean et Reiner arrivèrent avec deux grandes bassines d'eau. Alors que Reiner semblait porter le poids sans problèmes, Jean suait à grosses gouttes. Ils remplirent un bac plus grand où un homme pouvait s'y asseoir. Reiner prit les deux bassines sous ses bras et sortit, souhaitant au blond de se remettre de sa maladie le plus rapidement possible. Avec l'aide de Jean, Armin se déshabilla puis entra dans l'eau. Il lâcha un cri sous la chaleur, cherchant immédiatement à ressortir. Jean, qui avait détourné le regard avec pudeur, se retourna pour voir quel était le problème puis le souleva rapidement en le portant sous les cuisses. Armin passa ses bras autour de son cou, collant son corps contre le sien pour ne pas tomber. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son compagnon contre sa trempe droite.

\- Ça... Ça va? bafouilla t-il en rougissant.

Le blond acquiesça dans son cou, cachant son embarras. La chaleur de Jean le rassurait et le gênait en même temps. Il avait agi sans réfléchir puis son camarade de dortoir l'avait attrapé par réflexe. Les deux se retrouvaient embarrés pas la situation et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le plus grand eut mal au bras au bout d'un moment alors il le reposa en douceur dans le bac d'eau chaude. Heureusement elle s'était légèrement refroidie.

Armin s'allongea avec précaution, rouge de honte. Jean resta à ses côtés, les bras ballants. Le blond se lava lentement mais soupira de bien être en sentant de nouveau bon. Rien à dire, un bain était définitivement l'une des meilleurs choses au monde. Il mouilla ses cheveux en se laissant glisser au fond puis remonta. Il allait se frotter le cuir chevelu quand il sentit deux mains puissantes le masser avec douceur. Il écarquilla les yeux, surprit puis les releva légèrement pour regarder Jean. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, concentré sur sa tâche. Il lava minutieusement les cheveux du plus fragile. Armin ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois, détendu par les caresses. Jean massa le cuir chevelu en faisant des cercles, laissant ses mains descendre sur son cou puis sur ses épaules. Le blond frissonnait, pourtant il n'avait pas froid. Mais le touché de son compagnon était électrique, brûlant. Plaisant.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand l'eau refroidit et enroula une serviette autour du corps fragile. Armin le remercia d'un sourire, complètement détendu. Il se sentait bien mieux à présent. Jean lui frotta le dos pour l'aider à se sécher comme le faisait un parent avec son enfant. Le malade sourit sous l'attention. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Jean regarda le lit de son camarade de chambre puis celui d'Eren.

\- Je vais changer tes draps, tu n'as qu'à te reposer dans le lit d'Eren. Ou le mien.

Les deux hommes rougirent presque en même temps. Pour cacher son malaise Jean enleva les draps du lit d'Armin et alla les mettre dans la buanderie du bataillon. Il les laverait plus tard. Pendant ce temps Armin s'était assis sur le lit de Jean. Il n'était pas fatigué et refusait de dormir de nouveau. D'un geste lent il passa sa main délicatement sur le matelas de son camarade de chambre. L'idée d'y dormir ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Encore nu sous sa serviette, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. L'odeur de Jean l'emplissait. Il inspira profondément et profita de l'odeur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Quand Jean retourna dans sa chambre il manqua de s'évanouir. Un magnifique Armin endormit et très peu habillé dormait dans son lit. Il se pinça fort, très fort, avant de s'approcher silencieusement du lit. Il avait peut être proposé son lit au jeune blond mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il y dorme réellement ! Jean se gratta la nuque, gêné, puis remonta son drap sur le corps pâle de son camarade de chambre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid... Le soldat rajouta également une couverture puis caressa avec tendresse la joue chaude d'Armin. Il valait mieux le laisser dormir, même s'il n'était qu'en serviette. Jean rougit de nouveau avant de fuir la pièce.

Il croisa le caporal Rivaille dans le couloir. Celui-ci semblait scruter le sol à la recherche du moindre grain de poussière. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du soldat il fronça les sourcils et maintient la distance qui les séparait.

\- Il est toujours malade ? Demanda t-il simplement en pointant du menton la porte de leur chambre, visible au bout du couloir, derrière Jean .

\- Il va mieux..., commença t-il avant de voir la mine dégoûtée de son chef.

Visiblement « mieux » ne suffisait pas au caporal. Il fit donc demi tour d'un pas rapide pour fuir la zone « contagieuse ». Jean attendit qu'il disparaisse au détour du couloir pour soupirer. Armin ne méritait pas ce traitement. Le jeune homme décida donc de retourner dans sa chambre pour prouver qu'Armin n'était non seulement pas contagieux mais également en bonne santé. A son arrivée il vit que celui-ci dormait toujours alors il attrapa un livre sur sa commode et lit pour passer le temps .

Armin ne se réveilla qu'une demie heure après son bain. Mais il se sentait en pleine forme, parfaitement reposé et guérit. Il sourit à Jean pour le remercier d'être resté à ses côtés une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est normal, s'enthousiasma t-il en rangeant son livre. Tu te sens prêt pour faire un tour dehors ? Il fait beau et chaud !

Armin acquiesça … et prit soudainement conscience de sa nudité. Il remonta son drap, ou plutôt le drap de Jean. Celui-ci rougit soudainement avant de se jeter sur l'armoire commune. Il sortit un pantalon de lin et une chemise ainsi qu'un sous-vêtement. Il tendit le tout en regardant de l'autre côté, geste parfaitement ridicule puisqu'il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller quelques heures plus tôt. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour alors qu'il s'habillait le plus rapidement possible. Une fois prêt il attrapa le bras de Jean en souriant timidement.

\- C'est bon. On peut y aller ?

Son camarade hocha la tête et le conduit à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors Armin inspira l'air, heureux d'enfin avoir pu sortir de sa chambre. Jean n'avait pas mentit, il faisait chaud bien qu'un vent frais bienvenu rafraîchissait les nombreux soldats qui se prélassaient dans l'herbe . Ils apercevaient d'ailleurs Ymir et Christa allongées en haut d'une petite colline, visiblement entrelacée.

Jean lui attrapa le bras pour lui indiquer une place libre à moitié au soleil, sous un arbre déjà en fleur. C'était la place favorite du caporal et d'Eren mais puisqu'il avait croisé Rivaille dans les couloirs il y a peu de temps Jean savait qu'il ne viendrait pas tout de suite dehors. Généralement le couple venait en fin d'après-midi. Les deux garçons s'installèrent alors côte à côte contre le tronc de l'arbre. Armin inspira l'air frais avec délectation. C'était tellement plaisant d'être de nouveau dehors. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et il savait que c'était grâce à Jean. Sa présence le réconfortait et le rassurer. Le garçon avait tout fait pour qu'il guérisse, quitte à rester avec ses côtés. Armin se tourna vers lui, les joues légèrement rougies, un sourire aux lèvres. Jean le regarda à son tour. Le plus petit sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Jean pencha légèrement la tête, se rapprochant d'avantage. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand Armin se souvient de son état. Il était malade, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser maintenant ! Jean sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il lui caressa la joue.

\- Si jamais je tombe malade, tu seras là pour me soigner ?

Armin acquiesça, souriant légèrement. Alors Jean l'embrassa tendrement, rapprochant son corps contre le sien. C'était si délicieux que le blond pencha la tête, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Eren passait autant de temps avec le caporal. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Ymir n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de Christa. Armin ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Jean, il avait l'impression d'y être à sa place. Le baiser ne dura pourtant pas très longtemps mais cela suffisait aux deux adolescents.

Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils en auraient d'autres, bien d'autres.


End file.
